


Returning Home

by M_Rose96



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Rose96/pseuds/M_Rose96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been an exciting couple of months on the Ark with the hundred being sent to the ground and finding out that it is inhabitable again, if it ever wasn't. Now plans are made to take everyone on the Ark back to Earth on the exodus ships. In a last ditch effort after things go awry, it's decided to bring the Ark to the ground. Unfortunately, this means that some people aren't going to make it through reentry into Earth Atmosphere.<br/>Remi is 19 years old and has spent her entire life under the control of her abusive father. The day she found out that they would be returning to Earth is the day she finally had hope for a better life as far away from him as possible.  Before the disaster that leads to the Ark having to be taken to the ground, her father tells her a secret that changes things. Luckily, not only is Remi separated from her father, but she's also in a part of the Ark that successfully makes it to the ground. Now follow her as she becomes the person she's always wanted to be as she navigates the oddities and perils of the ground, and  perhaps finding love in more than one place along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chaper 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE SHOWS CHARACTERS OR THE ORIGINAL STORY LINE. That credit goes to the CW and who ever is writing and directing the show along with Kass Morgan, who wrote the original books. 
> 
> So this is the first fan fiction I'm posting. There is probably going to be some mistakes, which I am going to apologize for now. If you like it don't hesitate to kudos or comment. If you hate it, stop reading it. Please do not leave mean or rude comments. Nobody is forcing you to read this so it's really not necessary. Spread love not hate people!
> 
> Peace and love xx

Chirp. Chirp. Whoosh. Chirp.

“Are you alright?” Someone is shaking me. “Hey, wake up! Are you okay?”

My head hurts, but I slowly peel my eyes open to see a man in a guard's uniform standing over me. 

“What?” I rasp. “What happened?”

The biggests smile settles on his face as he says, “We made it. We’re on the ground.”

And then I remember. The ground, Earth, we’ve returned home.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“Remilia, have you finished with that uniform, yet?” My father’s head pops in through the doorway.

“Yeah,” I nod my head to where the finished uniform is laying.

The rest of his body follows through the doorway as he walks over to inspect my work. He does this with everything I sew, as if he doesn’t trust me to get it right, which he probably doesn’t. I don’t understand why. It’s not like he knows how to sew or would be able to tell if I messed up. The sad truth is, he just doesn’t think I’m good enough...to do anything.

“Satisfactory?” I ask.

He only nods as he walks away to return the uniform. I breath a sigh of relief. Father and I don’t get along. I don’t think we ever have. Maybe he liked me when I was a baby, but I highly doubt it. He never wanted a kid. The day my mother had me was the worst day of his life, he’s told me. So because I ruined his life, he’s made mine miserable. He hits me. He calls me names. He makes me give him some of my food rations. And worst of all, he made me become a seamstress. I hate this job. When my mother was alive she did her best to protect me. She tried to love me enough for the both of them. But she’s gone now, and so there’s no one left to love me.

“Remi!” I hear my name shouted as I get in line for lunch.

I turn to see my friend, Carina, walking toward me.

“Hey, Cari” I smile.

“Guess what I’ve heard?” she forgoes any greeting.

I roll my eyes. I love Cari. She’s not just my only friend, but also the only family I have since my mom is gone. She’s intelligent and funny and very passionate. She’s also a major gossip. She not only has to know what’s going on at all times, even if it’s just a rumor, but she also enjoys sharing what she “knows” with everyone.

“Do not roll your eyes at me, Remi! This is very sound information. I got it from someone whose cousin got it from a friend who is friends with someone who’s family member is on the council.” 

“That does sound like reliable information.” I joke as I move up in line.

She huffs out an annoyed sigh, and then moves so close to me that I can feel her breath on my neck. “I’m serious, Remi. I think this is legit. And it’s not good news.”

I’m at the front of the line now so I grab my rations, and then wait for Cari to grab hers. We walk in silence together to our usual table in the mess hall.

After we sit I say, “Alright, what is it then?”

She looks around and then gets close again. “You know how there are plans to travel back to Earth because the Ark is dying, yeah?”

I nod my head. Of course, I know. It’s impossible to live on the Ark and not know this. Several months ago a ship was mysteriously launched from the Ark without anyone being made aware. At first, we were told is was because of a maintenance issue, that the ship had to be deployed. Later, it was found out that the ship had actually contained people, children who were sent to the ground to see if it was inhabitable to live on again. 

Almost a hundred years ago, the people on the Earth started a war, which ended with the Earth becoming uninhabitable due to radiation from the nukes that were used. Fortunately for the human race, we had already built space stations for those chosen to live on until we could return home. There used to be thirteen station, but we couldn’t even live peacefully in space after we had destroy are home. The thirteenth station was blasted from the sky, which led to the rest of the stations joining together to form one big station, The Ark.  
It was believed that the world wouldn’t be inhabitable for another hundred years from now. However, it was recently found that the Ark wouldn’t make it another hundred years. We were running out of oxygen, fast. So the council decided to send the 100 children who were in lock up to the ground, to see if it was inhabitable. It is. We didn’t find this out though, before we had to kill 320 people so that the rest of us could have a longer air supply. With the 100 saying life on the ground is inhabitable,the council is planning to bring us all home.

“Well, it turns out that there aren’t enough Exodus ships to fit everyone.” Cari continues.

So maybe not all of us.

“What?” I gasp. “How are they going to decide who gets to go then?”

She shrugs, “I have no idea. Obviously, everyone on the council is going to get a seat as well as those people who are higher up. Then I guess it’ll probably be the luck of the draw or something like that.”

I frown. This can’t be happening. It’s not like I’m top priority to be given a seat. What they’ll need on earth is guards, doctors, and farmers. People whose jobs actually matter. Not a seamstress, anyone can learn to sew. When I heard the news that we were going home I had felt hope. Hope that I could finally escape my father. On the Ark there’s nowhere to go. There’s only so far you can walk until you run out of space station. But on Earth… the Earth is so large, the possibilities would be endless. But now…

“Hey don’t worry” Cari says when she notices my frown. “I’m sure you’ll get a seat. The both of us will. We’re young! I think they’re more likely to send young people rather than the old. We have lot more life ahead of us. We are capable of doing more than those who are too old to carry their own body weight! I mean, they sent the hundred first cause they’re young, yeah?”

“They sent the hundred first because they were criminals, Cari. And being old means being wiser, and they’ll need smarts on the ground” I reply.

“You’re smart. You’re like the smartest person I know” she tries.

“Maybe, but no one knows I’m smart. My father has made sure of that.”

“Don’t be so negative. We’re going to the ground.” Her smile grows. “And then you’ll be able to see Bellamy again.”

“Shut up” I laugh.

Bellamy Blake is the man I’ve had a crush on since, like, forever. He used to be in the guard until it was found out his mother and him were hiding his sister under the floor. It’s a crime to have more than one child, and so her mother was floated, Bellamy was demoted to janitor, and the girl, Octavia, was thrown into lock up for their “crimes”. I have always felt sympathy for Octavia, and not just because I have a massive crush on her brother. I can’t imagine what it would be like to live sixteen years under the floor. It must’ve been horrible, though. And then they go and lock her up just because she was born. Talk about unfair.

Fortunately for her, she’s in a better place now, the ground. And Bellamy is with her. He wasn’t a part of the original one hundred. He shot the the chancellor to get on board the ship. I don’t like him any less for it. He loves his sister and would do anything to protect her. It is sweet, and if anything, makes me love him more. The only problem with this whole thing is he doesn’t even know who I am. He’s a few years older than me, and I’ve never really been the outgoing type that makes a lot of friends. I just have Cari. With her coaching, I was working up the nerve to talk to him when the hundred was sent to the ground. I thought maybe when I went to the ground, I could have another chance, but now it seems like that might not happen. Why does the universe hate me?

“Cheer up, Remi” Cari interrupts my thoughts. “I truly believe we’re going home.”

A few days later it’s unity day, or the day that all the space station joined together so as not to follow the thirteenth station into the abyss. There’s a speech given by the chancellor and then a re-enactment preformed by the younger kids. I haven’t gone since my mom passed. I’m sitting in my room, working, when there’s a loud bang followed by a jolt.

“What the hell?” I mutter to myself.

“Everyone please return to your rooms. Everyone please return to yours rooms. Everyone please return to your rooms.” An automated voice blasts through the speakers accompanied by a bright flashing yellow light. 

Since I am already in my room, I move to sit on my bed as I wonder what the hell just happened. Were we hit by something? Is the Arch damaged? Are we all going to die? As I’m really starting to panic my father walks through the door.

“What happened?” I ask.

“What happened? I’ll tell you what happened. Someone set off a bomb at the Unity day gathering!” He shouts at me like it’s my fault.

“A bomb?” I’m astonished. A bomb?

“Yes, a bomb,” he’s still shouting. “Why weren’t you there?”

“I haven’t gone in years,” he couldn’t really believe that I did this. 

“You don’t go because you’re an ungrateful little shit. You don’t feel the need to celebrate our survival, huh? You think you’re too good for that? Maybe you set the bomb off and killed most of the council because you think you’re too good for all of this!” His voice gets louder as he goes on. “You were never grateful to me. The man that took you in, even though you weren’t his own. I took you in! I kept you from being killed for being a second child! I did! And all you’ve ever been is an ungrateful little brat!”

I’m confused as he’s yelling. Took me in? Saved me from being a second child? I don’t understand. I thought I was his child. If he’s not my father, then who is?

“What do you mean? You’re not my father?” I ask, bewildered.

“NO!” he bellows. “Ara and I were forced to take you in by that lady doctor on the council and her mechanic husband. They had twins, and if they couldn’t find a childless couple to take one they would be forced to kill one of you. They came to us and said they would pay us a set amount to take you and raise you as our own. I didn’t want to. I hate children. They’re useless, vile things. But Ara, she wanted a child so she forced me to take you. They obviously knew that you were the lesser child. The uglier one. The weaker one. The unintelligent one. The annoying one. The useless one. And that’s why they gave us you.”

I have tears running down my cheeks as he yells. I know instantly who he is talking about. The doctor, Abby, and her late husband, Jake. They also have a daughter, Clarke. This couldn’t be real. Clarke was my twin. We were nothing alike. In school she was outgoing, smart, artistic. You could just tell she was destined to be a leader or something. And we don’t look that much alike. She’s got blonde wavy hair, and I have light brown , curly hair. We're about the same height. We both have blue eyes. She couldn’t be, could she?

“You’re lying” I yell.

He laughs and says, “No I am not. You’re not my disgrace. You never were. You were just my burden.”

And then he hits me. He’s hit me before, but I wasn’t expecting it this time. It stings. He raises his arm to strike me again when there’s a sound of screeching metal. Then we’re thrown backwards. The world goes dark.


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake the Ark is dark and extremely hot. I look around, confused. What happened? I remember the bomb going off at unity day, and then my father coming home and telling me he’s actually not my father. And then the loud noise. I repeat, what happened? I look around as my eyes adjust to the darkness. I don’t see my father lying on the ground or anywhere else in the room. He left me? But where did he go? It’s too quiet.

I get up slowly, cautious of the hit my body took. Once I’m up and the head rush has ceased I walk to the door. I hesitate before I open it. I don’t know what to expect on the other side. I don’t know what happened. The ark could be severely damaged. Going out there could put me in danger. I look back at my room. Staying in here isn’t going to protect me, either. I take a deep breath and open the door onto a dark hallway. The hallways still here, that’s good, I think to myself. I take a few cautious steps out into said still attached hallway. So far, so good. I continue on toward the council meeting area. I don’t see anyone as I continue to walk. It scares me. I look down to see my hands shaking uncontrollably. Am I going to die? Are we all going to die?  
Suddenly, I am hit by a solid object forcing me, once again, to be lying on my back on the ground. I look up to see a woman over me.

“Are you okay?” she asks. “ I am sorry. I was rushing to get to my station.”

“What do you mean?” I ask as I get up. “What station?”

“Haven’t you heard? They’re bring the Ark to the ground. We’re each supposed to be in one of the original space stations.” she informs me.

“I just woke up. I was knocked out by the blast. I don’t know where to go.” I start to panic.

If I don’t have a station to go to I’ll be left behind!

“Don’t worry,” she smiles, kindly. “Come with me to mine. I’m sure it won’t be a big deal.”

“Thank you!”

She leads the ways as we head to her assigned space station, Omega. As we walk, I try to wrap my head around what’s happening. We’re going to the ground! We’re taking the Ark to the ground. I wonder if that’s safe. I know that the Ark wasn’t designed to withstand reentry into the atmosphere. Maybe they’ve found a way around that, I hope. We reach Omega, and see that it’s almost full of people. We move to sit down and strap ourselves in as best we can. This is really happening. We’re all here to go to the ground. We’re going home!

There’s a moment after the checks are all done when we should’ve blasted off, but nothing happens. It’s revealed that someone will have to stay behind to manually set the launch. I don’t know what happens, who volunteers to do it, but someone does because then we’re moving. And there’s the sound of metal breaking apart. It gets hot and hard to breath. The station jerks around. And then nothing...

 

Chirp. Chirp. Whoosh. Chirp.

“Are you alright?” Someone is shaking me. “Hey, wake up! Are you okay?”

My head hurts, but I slowly peel my eyes open to see a man in a guard's uniform standing over me. 

“What?” I rasp. “What happened?”

The biggest smile settles on his face as he says, “We made it. We’re on the ground.”

And then I remember. The ground, Earth, we’ve returned home. 

I quickly sit up, which is a mistake because I get the biggest head rush I’ve ever had.

“Ow” I whine as I hold my head in my hands.

“You okay?” The guard asks again. “I was sitting right next to you, and saw you hit your head hard during reentry.”

Great. I hit my head, again. My poor, poor aching abused head. I sigh. Then I remember we’re on Earth, and quickly stand. GO SLOW, I remind myself as I have to hold on to the wall as I’m woozy. It take a minute but things stop spinning around me, and I am able to stand without the help of the wall. As I stand there, I realize I feel very heavy. And every action I make my body seems sluggish. Gravity, I remind myself. So this is what gravity feels like when it’s not being simulated in space. It’s very strange.

I look around the station. Its occupancy has thinned out since I entered it in space. They’re all outside, I realize.

“Can I go outside?” I ask the guard.

“Of course” he smiles. “It’s why we’re here, after all.”

I slowly follow the guard to the hatch that leads outside. This is it, I think. I’m finally going to see Earth. And I couldn’t be more excited. And terrified. And still a little woozy. But mostly excited. The guard opens the door and steps out. I take a deep breath, and then follow.

Green. That’s the first thing that I notice. Everything is so green. There are trees everywhere. I take a deep breath. The air, it’s the most amazing thing I’ve ever tasted. I take another deep breath. And then another. I can’t get enough. And the best part is, it’s unlimited. I don’t have to worry about using up my supply of air. I take another deep breath, and then look up. The sky, it looks so different from this view. It’s so blue, and full out clouds. I look at the sun, and then quickly look away again. Apparently, it still hurts to look at the sun. I close my eyes and tilt my face back toward the sun. It feels amazing.

“REMI!” Shakes me out of my trance.

I look around until I spot the person who must’ve shouted my name. It’s Cari.

“Remi! Remi, we made it!” she shouts as she reaches me.

She pulls me into a hug. I smile into her shoulder. I feel bad but up until now I had forgotten about Cari. Now that she’s here though it hits me. I could have lost her. I hug her tighter.

“I told you we would both make it!” She says as she releases me.

“You were right” I smile. “I should know better than to doubt you.”

“Can you believe it though? We’re here. We’re home! And look how amazing it it. There are so many colors here.”

I look around again. It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. There are colors everywhere. Different shades of blue, green, brown, black, white. It’s so vibrant. The arch looked so dull, being only grey. There were things that were hung on the wall to try and bring color, but it doesn’t compare to this. Everything here has it’s own color. 

“I really can’t believe it.” I finally reply. “It seems so surreal. One moment we’re up in space, and now we’re on earth. We shouldn’t even be allowed back on Earth for another hundred years!”

“I know! Just think…” Cari starts before she’s interrupted by a guard.

“Everyone please gather around the station,” the guard yells. 

Cari grabs my hand as we head back toward the station.

“Alright, everybody listen up.” the same guard yells. “First, let me say, WELCOME HOME!”

The crowd breaks out into applause and cheering. I’m not usually one to make noise but I join along. This, coming home, deserve all of our cheers.

“Now,” the guard starts again once everyone settles down. “ Being on the ground is exciting, yes, but it’s not without its dangers. We had learned from the hundred that there were people that had survived the attacks, and have been living on the ground ever since. They call those people the grounders. And it seems as though the grounders do not like our being here. They believe this is their territory and that the hundred invaded their territory when their ship touched down. That means we have now invaded their territory. So far they have not been friendly to our people. They have even killed some of them.”

I’m shocked. I look at Cari and see that she is shocked too. There were people that survived the Nukes. And they’ve been living on Earth. Was the ground ever uninhabitable? And why would they kill our people? We should be helping each other, not killing one another. Haven’t we learned our lesson yet?

“As of right now, we have lost communication with the other stations of the ark. We don’t know who all survived, if any. We also don’t know where we are in accordance to where the hundred landed. So as of right now, we are alone in this.”

This causes a stir in the crowd. There may be no other survivors? I briefly wonder if my father survived. I quickly re-direct my thoughts when I realize a part of me hopes he didn’t. I then wonder if the woman my father claimed was my true mother had survived. I can’t decide if I hope she did or didn’t, so again I re-direct my thoughts. Maybe no one else survived reentry, but we’re not completely alone. The hundred are here, and, of course, the grounders. I hope we find the hundred before we run into the grounders. 

“This means we need to take precautions. Are first goal is to build a fence to keep enemies out.”

“Shouldn’t our first goal be to find the others?” Someone shouts.

“No” the guard replies. “No because we can’t find the others if we are attacked and killed first. We need to protect ourselves. Then we’ll worry about the others. So our first goal is to build a fence. Now we are going to be splitting up into teams for jobs. The main teams will be a team building the fence, a team for the guard, a team to find food and water, a medical team and an engineer and mechanic team. There maybe be smaller teams created to fulfill whatever needs may arise. Now we are asking you to volunteer in whichever team you feel you will fit best with. However, we can pull you from a team if we feel that’s not the best place for you or if we need you to join one of the smaller teams when the need arises.”

“Who put you in charge?” Is shouted at the guard.

“Right now we do not have any of our original leaders among us. This means that someone has to step up and lead for the time being. I am head of the guard, and so for now I’ll be head of this camp.”

“We didn’t agree to this!” Someone else shouts.

“We don’t have time for elections right now!” The guard yells back. “We need to protect ourselves! We can hold elections at a later date, but for now you’re stuck with me.”

The other guards that are standing around him shift, as if to say they stand behind him. That if anyone wants to take him down they’ll have to go through them first. Some people in the crowd still don’t seem pleased, but nobody else speaks up to objectify. 

“Now, listen while I tell you where each team should meet.”

After he tells us which teams should meet where, and who the team leaders are, I turn to Cari.

“I don’t know which team I should volunteer for” I tell her.

“I’m going to join the food and water team. You should come with. We should stick together” She tells me.

I think about it. While food and water is important, it doesn’t sound very exciting. I’ve spent my whole life being told what to do by my father. Now that he’s not here, I find myself craving adventure. To be honest, I’ve always craved adventure, but knew that I could never have it so I told myself I was fine with a boring life. But now I’m on Earth, without my father here. Anything seems possible. And I want to do something crazy. I look toward where people are gathering to join the guard. I am not a violent person. I have always been the one who was hit, and never the one that was doing the hitting. I’ve also always thought that those on the guard were a bit arrogant and mean. But I know that when we do eventually go looking for our people, it will be the guard who looks. The guard who are the first to see beyond the fence that will be built. And I want that.

“I’m going to join the guard” I tell Cari.

“What?” she laughs. “You can’t join the guard. You don’t even know how to throw a proper punch.”

“So I’ll learn,” I say with determination. “This is what I want to do, Cari.

I hug her. I probably won’t see much of her with us being on different teams. I don’t want to leave her, but I feel as if I don’t do this I will regret it in the future. I don’t want to live with anymore regrets.

“I love you. Be careful” Cari whispers in my ear.

I whisper, “I love you too,” before I let go, and head towards the guard group.

I take one last look over my shoulder at Cari who’s headed to the food and water team before I join the group of people who have volunteered for the guard. 

“Listen up” a guard, different from the guard who is now our leader, says in a loud voice, not quite yelling. “Who here has any guard training?”

About half of the people in the group raise their hand. This makes me feel better. This means that half of the people are like me, completely without training. I don’t feel so alone now.

“Alright, you lot go with Zeek,” he points to another guard. “The rest of you will be training with me. Lucky you!”

The crowd laughs at this so I join.

“Now let’s get started!”


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been almost a month since we’ve come to Earth, since I joined the guard. It was hard at first. I didn’t have much muscle since it takes none to sew, and I never felt the need to train on my own. We started and ended every session with different exercise from push ups to sprints. I was usually one of the last done. Then we started in hand to hand combat training. At first we just practiced different hits and kicks into the air, which wasn’t so bad. But then we had to spare with each other. I got my ass handed to me on several different occasions. After hand to hand, we went into weapons training. The weapons scared me. They were big, loud, and deadly. We were taught when using one you have to be ready to take another's life. I wasn’t sure I was prepared to do that, and so I was timid when using the weapons and my aim suffered. After that it’s tactical approach, which is probably the only thing I’ve been pretty good at doing. So overall, I sucked. I was tired because we had to get up at four every morning, and didn’t get to go to sleep until midnight every night. I was hunger because while the food and water team was finding food it was mostly nuts and berries, which do not satisfy you as well as meat does. I was sore from all the exercises we’ve done and all the hits I’ve taken. But I wasn’t ready to give up just yet.

At the end of the first week the head of our training unit,Commander Hawl, approached me. I was sure that he was there to tell me that he thought it was best if I joined a different team. I had been expecting this all week, and had a speech prepared as to why I should be allowed to stay on this team. As he sat down next I quickly went over my speech in my head.

“How’s it going, Remi” he asks, kindly.

To me, him being kind about it was going to make it that much worse.

“I’m alright, sir” I reply.

“That’s good to hear,” he says. “And training. How’s that going?”

“Well,” I start, choosing my words carefully. “I’m not the best, that’s for sure, but I feel as if I’m making progress, sir.”

“Do you?”

“Yes, sir,” I take deep breath and start the speech I had prepared. “Now sir, I know what you’re thinking…”

“Do you?” he asks.

“You’re thinking that I can’t do this. That I’m not tough enough. But I’ve gotta tell you, respectively sir, you’re wrong. Now I know right now I’m pretty bad, but I know that I can do better, that I can be better with some more training. I was a seamstress on the Ark, and have never had to do any of what we’re doing. And yes, maybe I would be more fit for somewhere else, but I don’t want to join another team. I like this team sir. And I want to stay here. I am willing to give it my one hundred percent effort. Two hundred percent effort, even. Please, sir just give me a chance.”

I’m out of breath when I end because I say it all in a breath, maybe two. When I look at the commander, he has a huge smile on his face.

“I’m not here to kick you off the team, Remi” he says.

“You’re not?” I’m shocked.

“No,” He laughs. “You’re right. You are not the best we have, in fact you may be one of the worst. However, you give it all your effort, which shows. Also you’re very smart and your suggestions in tactical approach have impressed me. I think you’ve got what it takes to be a good guard. You just need a little extra training.”

“Thank you, sir” I say, stunned.

“Now, during the week day there’s no time for extra training, but as you know trainees get the weekends off to help out other teams or to be a part of one the smaller teams if needed. If you’re willing, instead of doing that I want you to join me and a couple of others for some extra training. I’ve already taken this up with the chancellor, and he’s approved it.”

“Are you serious?” I blurt out. “I mean, yes! I’ll do it, but why? I don’t see how I’m worth the extra training.”

“I know you don’t see it, but you’re a born leader Remi. You’re very intelligent and you have a way of drawing people to you and making them listen. We need that down here.”

I’m silent as I think about what he just said. I don’t see what he meant when he said that I draw people to me and make them listen. Sure, sometimes people in the group will ask for my opinion, but they’re just being nice, including me. He’s wrong, I decide. I’m not a natural leader. But I want the extra training, so I agree and thank him again.

Now nearly three weeks later, I have improved greatly. I don’t think I would recognize myself now, if space me could see Earth me. Not only just in my new abilities as a guard, but also my personality. I have come out of my shell much more. I’m not afraid to voice my opinion. If I have something to say I say it. I talk to people I don’t even know when I’m different places within the camp. I know most everyone now and most everyone knows who I am. Even Cari has comment on the change.

“You’re different,”She states one day when we’re eating together on the very rare occurrence we have the same lunch break. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s good different. You’re not so afraid anymore. You’re more confident. More happy. I like it!”

“Thanks,” I smile. “I like it too.”

As far as training goes, I’ve made even bigger improvement than my personality. I’m still not the best, but I’m far from the worst now. The extra training with Hawl and some of his men, is one of the biggest reasons for my improvement. We spend all day Saturday doing exercises and working on hand to hand combat, while sunday is spent on exercise again, but with weapon training instead. Since I’m already good at tactical we don’t usually go over it, unless they’re asking me my opinion on something that is happening. It gives me more time to work on perfecting certain skills as well as more individual attention since it’s only me with several different instructors. I also feel like I work twice as hard as in regular training. I want this to work out. I want to be apart of the guard. And I’m not going to let anything stop me. 

Now finally, is the day that all the trainees will be officially inducted into the guard. There’s not a big ceremony or anything. We are all just lined up and told to recite the pledge. Then we are handed are uniforms. Afterwards we’re told to go to our beds and get some rest because tomorrows are first official day as guards.

“Remi” I hear Hawl call my name as I head toward the door to go. I stop and wait for him.

“Congratulations! I knew you had it in you.” He tells me. 

I have to stop myself from tearing up. My own father was never proud of me. I’ve never had any man in my life, really, other than him, so it’s weird having the commander, a man, be proud of me.

“Thank you, Sir” I smile.

“You’re being put on my detail tomorrow. And we’ve been selected to go on the first scouting party to look for other survivors.”

“Really?” I’m surprised.

As of yet, the chancellor has done nothing to look for other ark survivors or the hundred. There have been several incidents that have seemed to prove that there must be other survivors, such as a balloon in the sky until it was shot down and sounds of fighting, but the chancellor has refused to sanction any scouting parties.

“Yes” Hawl nod. “So get a good night's rest. We’ll be gone for several day. We’ve been lucky so far to not encounter any grounders but I’m sure once we go trooping across their land that this will change.”

“Understood, sir” I reply.

“Good” he squeezes my shoulder and then heads off. 

 

“Good morning troops” Hawl calls the next morning.

We’ve met near the opening to the gate. Next to Hawl is his second, Zeek along with two other high ranking officers. They're standing in front of our group of ten guards. 

“We’ve been selected by the chancellor to go on the first scouting mission to find other survivors. First I want to state that this is only a scouting mission. We hope to not have to engage in any combat with the grounders. That’s why our group is so small. We hope they will feel less threatened with a smaller amount of people. That being said, this is a small group. We don’t have the same amount of power as a big group would should we be attacked. We need to stay on guard at all times. Constant vigilance will save lives! Is that understood?”

“Yes, Sir” we say in unison.

“Good. Grab your packs and move out!”

The gate starts to open then. This is it. The first time I’m going to be stepping outside the fence since it was built in our first week here. Nobody has been allowed out except for a few select people on the water and food team with a few guards to protect them. Now we’re going to be trooping across miles of woods filled with the unknown to find our people. I couldn’t be more stoked.

“Hey Remi” Dex, a fellow graduate trainee, saddle up to me. “Mind if I walk with you?”

“Not at all” I smile.

It had been pointed out to me when we were in training by several other female trainees that Dex has a crush on me. At first I didn’t believe them because no one has ever had a crush on me before. But they pointed the signs out to me until I was convinced. While I’m glad they told me so that I know, it also makes me uncomfortable. I’ve never had to deal with male attention before.  
I glance at Dex in my peripheral. He’s a good looking guy, I guess. He’s got shaggy blonde hair with greens eyes and a nice smile. He’s tall and lean with the amount of muscle required to be in the guard. Personality wise he’s a nice guy, funny. Overall, he’d be a catch. The only thing is, is that I still like Bellamy. I’ve told this to the girls I’ve become good friends with, and while some think it’s adorable others think it’s a waste of time. They say that I don’t even know if he’s still single or even if he’s alive. I firmly believe that he’s alive and well. He was when the ark made contact with the hundred. I know that a lot of time has passed since then but Bellamy is a fighter. For himself and for his sister. I believe he’s still alive. I hope to have confirmation by the end of this trip. 

“It’s weird, innit?” Dex asks near the end of our second day.

The majority of the group is sitting in a circle around a fire enjoying our meal with three guards circling the perimeter around us.

“What is?” I ask back.

“That we haven’t seen any grounders, at all.”

“Maybe the hundred pissed them off more than they let on which is actually why they were attacked instead of for no reason like they told us.” Orion, another fellow trainee graduate, replies.

“Maybe they don’t see us as a threat” Tara suggests.

“It doesn’t matter” Hawl cuts in. “It doesn’t matter if they attack or not or for the reasons behind it. Our jobs is to be on constant alert in case they decide they want to. Got it?”

“Yes, sir” we reply in unison.

“Good. Go to bed.”

Near noon on the fourth day out is when we spot our first grounder. We’re looking for a way to cross a medium sized river when I look up and see a man, or what I assume is man, dressed all in fur looking at us from the trees.

“Grounder” I state as I lift my gun.

Quickly, everyone else follows pointing their gun in the same direction as mine even if they have yet to see him.

“Don’t shoot,” Hawl commands. “Only shoot on my signal. It looks to be only him, and we don’t want to start anything that isn’t necessary.”

So we stand there with our guns pointed directly at him, waiting. His face isn’t visible because of what looks like a mask of bones covering it. His body language doesn’t seem scared though. He just stands there and looks at us with black eyes, the only thing visible under his fur and mask. I don’t know how long we stand there. Us with our guns pointed, him just casually standing on a tree. Sometime later though, he turns and walks off into the trees. We continue to point our guns in that direction until Hawl gives the signal to lower them.

“Well that was definitely weird” Dex is the first to break the silence. 

We all give our agreement, even the commander.

It’s the end of day six now, and we’re half way through the arch of our circular path. It’s been discouraging not to run into anyone yet. I’m on the night shift, directed to watch the north perimeter of our camp. I’m sitting low in a tree looking up at what’s visible of the night sky. The stars look different from down here. They only look like balls of light, beautiful. It’s weird to think that only a month ago I was among them. 

I sit up quickly when I hear a noise in the distant. I lean forward on my tree limb, like the few extra inches will make me hear better. I definitely hear something though I’m not sure what. I climb down from my tree, and walk to where the commander is sleeping. I lightly tap him, and he wakes instantly.

“I think I hear something in the distance, Commander” I whisper, not wanting to wake the others in case it’s nothing.

The commander nods and then wakes Zeek up.

“Remi thinks she heard something in the distance. We’re going to check it out. Watch her post” he tells Zeek.

“The North” I inform him of my post before I follow the commander in that direction.

We walk quietly but quickly, mindful that it could be grounders. As we move farther from the camp, I’m proven right, there was noise. It grows louder as we climb a hill.

I gasp when we reach the top, “That’s part of the ark”.


	4. Chapter 4

Down the hill, in front of us is a camp that looks very much like the one we left. In the middle is a part of the ark which is surrounded by what looks to be an electrical fence, just like ours. I can see people move within the fence. There are guards stationed along the inside of the gate of the fence that has a sign telling us that this is Camp Jaha. My eyes are wide as I take in everything. I can’t believe it. We’ve found more survivors!

I turn to look at the Commander. 

“Let’s go back and wake the others.” He sounds astonished too.

“It’s really them!” Tara exclaims once we’ve rounded the others and reached the top of the hill again.

“Did you think we were tricking you?” I laugh as we descend the hill.

“No” she shakes her head. “I just can’t believe it! We’ve found others!”

You can tell when the guards at the gate first see us. They quickly start talking to each other, and then one runs off, presumably to tell whoever is in charge of our arrival. As we get closer, one of them signals for the gate to be opened. It’s so surreal. We’ve been hoping this entire time that there would be others, and now here we are about to be face to face with them after a month of no contact.

“Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in,” One man says, smiling from ear to ear. “Is that you Hawl?”

“It sure is” Commander Hawl replies, an exact copy of the man's smile on his face.

And then they’re hugging.

“Wow,” Dex whispers to me. “I didn’t know the commander knew how to hug.”

“I heard that Dex” the commander says, still not looking away from the man in front of him.

Then there’s a commotion behind them as what seems to be the entire camp coming towards us. Leading it is two Council members Abby and Kane. Up until this point, I hadn’t had much time to think about the fact that Abby may be my mother. I’ve honestly tried my best not to think about it. I don’t know how I feel about it. I don’t even know if it’s really true. I find myself watching her quickly walk towards us hoping that it is in fact true.

“Welcome” Kane greets us. 

“We are so glad to see you!” Abby adds.

“And us to see you” the commander greets back. “We were starting to worry that no other stations had survived the rough landing.”

“We were starting to think the same” Abby laughs. “I am so relieved to find that isn’t true.”

“Come in, Come in” Kane waves his hand, motioning us forward. “We want to hear everything. I don’t know about you, but we’ve had a rough start here.”

A rough start? I wonder if that’s the sounds of fighting we had heard not to long ago. Have they already been in battle? If so, I’m glad I wasn’t on their station. Things at Camp Omega would have been boringly quiet if I hadn’t been in training. 

I see the moment Abby see’s me, and then I know that my father,or now as I can call him Bilibus, had been telling the truth. She see’s me and she gets tears in her eyes. What other reason would she have other than me being her daughter? I quickly look away. I do not know how to deal with this information now. As I look away from her, I see the only person I’ve been sure about wanting to see, Bellamy, along with his sister, Octavia. He’s already looking at me, because everyone is looking at all of you and not because he thinks you’re anything special I remind myself, and our eyes meet. Back in space I would’ve quickly looked away whenever we had made accidental eye contact, well accidental on his part, but we’re no longer in space, and I am no longer that person. So I continue to keep eye contact as I walk forward toward the station, until the very last minute before I pass him, I give him my best smile. I am not able to see if he smiles back or continues to watch me, but I am proud of myself for having the courage of performing a simple act that I couldn’t have performed before.

Once inside the station we are ushered into a room with Kane, Abby, and what looks to be their commander of the guard. Some other people bring us food before we’re left alone with them.

“What station are you?” Kane begins the discussion.

“Omega” Hawl replies, and I figure this is how it is going to be. Hawl talking to Abby and Kane as the rest of us eat.

And I’m right. They continue discussing everything that has happened since arrival. It turns out that they haven’t had as peaceful of a time as we have. Not anywhere near it in fact. Apparently, the hundred, or what was left of the hundred after they had a battle with the grounders, were taken and imprisoned in Mount Weather under the guise of being guest and being able to leave whenever they wanted. That was a lie. Clarke tried to leave but wasn’t allowed until she escaped. Before she’d escaped she had found out that the mountain people, as was dubbed their nickname, were capturing grounders and draining them of their blood to stop radiation's effect on them. They wanted to do the same to the hundred. Bellamy, Finn, Murphy and Raven were the only people who were apart of the hundred that hadn’t been taken. They assumed that the grounders had taken their friends, and so that’s what they told the people of this camp when they found them. So Kane went to go negotiate with the grounders, but this wasn’t good enough for the remaining hundred, and with Abby’s permission go off to look for their friends. Clarke returns while they’re gone, but is too late to stop Finn from massacring innocent grounders and so he is made to pay for it with is life. I remember Finn from back when we were little. He was a potential friend at one point until he became friends with Raven and forgot about me. I am still saddened by his death. He was a good guy. So to sum up the rest of it, the people of the ark, or as the grounders call them the sky people, form an alliance with the grounders to get both of their people back from the mountain men. The grounders end up making a deal with the mountain men to fall back if they are given their people, leaving the sky people trapped in the mountain. In order to save our people, Clarke and Bellamy have to open the vent that allows radiation into the mountain, killing everyone even the children. 

“Wow,” I mutter in disbelief when they’re finished. “And I thought that guard training was hard.”

Everyone laughs.

“It’s true though,” Commander continues. “Things at our camp have been very quiet. We’ve split our people into teams, and so our days are filled with everyone completing their own tasks. We hadn’t even seen a grounder until we were walking this way. And all he did was look at us before leaving.”

“We are very jealous” Abby replies.

“We should discuss what’s going to happen now” Kane states.

Abby, Kane, and Hawl look at us trainee graduates. We get the message that we’re not wanted in this discussion, and so we all get up to leave.

“There’s a set up outside where people go to drink and socialize. I’m sure you’ll find that you’ll be welcome there. Or we can find somewhere for you to sleep for the night.”Abby tells us.

Most of the group decide to go sleep, but Tara and I agree that we wouldn’t be able to sleep right now. Dex offers to come with us, but he looks like he’s about to fall over from exhaustion, and so we send him off to bed. We find the place Abby had been talking about easily enough, and go to grab a table. Not even a minute after we sit down are we joined by none other than some of the remaining hundred. Or what I assume are the hundred due to their young age and the fact that Bellamy and Octavia are with them.

“Hi, I’m Raven” a girl with tanned skin and long, black hair,introduces.

“Monty” a short, black haired boy.

“Jasper” a tall, lean boy with messy brown hair that had goggles perched atop it.

“Octavia” has long, straight brown hair and hazel eyes. 

“Bellamy” is tall and muscular with both dark hair and eyes. Have I mentioned he’s gorgeous?

“Hi” I smile at each of them before saying, “I’m Remi.”

“And I’m Tara” Tara introduces herself. “You’re all part of the hundred, right?”

“We sure are” Octavia confirms.

“Well I wasn’t part of the original hundred” Raven smirks. “But I’m sure they’re glad that I came down and saved their asses.”

The others laugh and agree.

“And you all are from another surviving station?” Monty asks.

I nod.

“Where did you land?” 

“West of here,” I point back toward our camp. “We walked about six days in circular curve to get here. You’re camp is about halfway through the circles arch.”

“How come you’re just now finding us?” Bellamy asks with narrowed eyes. “You’re not that far away. I assume they’ve told you about what happened with the mountain men.We could’ve used your help in the fight.” 

“Sorry about that. We must’ve not gotten our invite” I quip. 

Bellamy’s lips lift in a smile that he’s trying to not let show too much.In my head, I give myself a victory round of applause. You’ve made him smile! Even if he didn’t want to. You’re making progress.

“But honestly,” I go to actually answer his question. “We weren’t allowed to look before now. Tara and I definitely wouldn’t have been allowed to go before last week when we graduated guard training, but the chancellor of our camp has shot down any ideas of scouting parties until he finally allowed this one. He said our top priority was to build a wall and make sure our people were safe before we went searching for others.”

“Who is the chancellor of your camp?” Raven asks. “Kane and Abby are co-chancellor’s of Camp Jaha. Did you have a council member on Omega?”

“No” I shake my head. “Our chancellor used to be the head of the guard or something. His name is Gabriel. He just kind of took over right when we got here. Said we didn’t have time for elections if we wanted to survive, and now it seems he conveniently forgot about those.”

To be fair, the chancellor has done a good job at getting done what needs to be done. There’s just something about him that screams arrogant asshole, though. It really rubs me the wrong way.

“I wonder how that’s going to work?” Octavia says. “With this camp and with yours. And with the different chancellors. Are you guys going to come here? Are we going to go there? Will we stay separate? What do you think Bell?”

“ I don’t know” Bellamy shrugs. “I guess that up for them to decide. We’re just dumb kids, yeah?”

I suddenly get the feeling that there’s some resentment from the hundred towards the leaders here. It’s understandable, of course. When the hundred were sent down the council had no idea that the Earth would be inhabitable. They had essentially sent them down to die. I would be pissed too.

“Do you know where Clarke is?” I blurt out after a moment.

I hadn’t realized how badly I had wanted to see the girl that could be my twin sister. My twins sister who had the much better life. But sitting here with the other remaining hundred, I just felt like maybe I could talk to her. See if she knows.

“Clarke’s not here at the moment. After everything that happened at Mount Weather she needed some time alone so she’s gone off.” Octavia answers me after a moment. 

I notice as Octavia is talk that the boy with the goggles, Jasper, eyes grow darker and he hunched farther over and into himself. I wonder what happened there?

“How do you know Clarke?” Raven asks.

“Oh” I hadn’t thought of need an excuse for why I wanted to talk to her. “It’s complicated. Very.”

They all look like they’re going to question further when I hear my name being called. I look over my shoulder to see the commander waving me over.

I turn back to the others and say, “It was nice meeting you all. Have a good night”.

Tara wished them a good night too and then we leave to see what our commander wants.

“Tara, go get some sleep. This man here will show you the way” is the first thing Hawl says once we reach him.

Tara glances at me and then says, “yes, sir. Good night”. 

Once Tara is gone, the commander grabs me by the elbow and steers me to a slightly darker place. I can still feel eyes on us though, and I know without looking that it’s the five people I had just talked to. 

“Do you know Abby?”He questions.

“Uh, not really” I reply.

“Are you sure? Because she seems to care an awful lot about you.” 

I sigh and say “Well there’s a chance she could be my mother. And Clarke my twin sister. My father, I mean Bilobus told me right before the ark went dark that Abby and Jake had paid Ara and him to raise me because they had, had twins and didn’t want to kill one of us.”

“I see” Hawl signs too. “ She’s refusing to let you go back to Camp Omega with the rest of us. She claims that one of us should remain here so that if something should happen to the rest of us there will still be one of us here that knows where the Omega is. This makes more sense though.”

“What? She can’t do that!” I’m mad. 

Just because she’s biologically my mother doesn’t mean she has any control over me.

“I know. She technically can’t. But I think it’s for the best. Let me finish Remi” he says after I try to protest. “They want Chancellor Gabriel to renounce his title, and for the people at Camp Omega to come here and be a part of Camp Jaha. Now Gabriel is not a bad man but he is not going to like this idea. He quite likes the power he now has. But the co-chancellors in there are not going to take no for an answer. They think this is the best way to live peacefully. I don’t know what’s going to happen, I can’t predict the outcome, but I don’t think it’s going to come about peacefully. I think it will be best for you if you stay here.” 

“But the people at Camp Omega don’t even like him as a chancellor. They’ll all just leave him.” I argue.

“For now yes but when he tells them what this camp has been through people may be more agreeable to stay in a camp that has yet to have made any enemies.” Hawl explains.

“So don’t tell him what happened?” I whisper shout still aware of the people in hearing distance and the five watching us.

“I can’t do that.”

“Why not?” I demand to know.

“I just can’t Remi” He signs like I’m the one being overly cryptic and unreasonable.

“Well what about the others? Why is me that has to stay? Shouldn’t they be told what’s going on?” I fire back.

“They don’t have a powerful mother in this camp that would force us all to stay here if we try and take you with us. And we have to go back to camp. The people there need to know of the survivors here. Even if things go south. Some of them may have family here too.” He explains to me.

I pout as I think it over. He’s right, if Abby won’t let them go because of me then I have to stay here. People at Camp Omega deserve to know if they have family alive. I think of Cari and wonder when I’ll see her again. 

“I guess I’ll be staying here then” I finally say.


End file.
